metalgearfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Makaveli/FanFiction
1. Kapitel Abschnitt 1: In Polen „Hier ist Snake, Colonel, kannst Du mich hören?“ - „Laut und deutlich, Snake.“ - „Ich bin drin.“. Das war unser Wortlaut - ich war in Polen, genauer ein Teil des früheren Ostpreußens. Hier sollte laut eines geheimen Informantens ein altes Forschungslager sein, welches nun von den Nachfolgern der Philosophen genutzt wird. Ja, die Philosophen. Es ist das Jahr 2015, vor einem Jahr scheiterten die Patriots. Ob das gut war? Ich weiß nicht - denn nun ist ein neues Problem aufgetaucht. Wir fanden heraus - das heißt Solid teilte es uns kurz vor seinem Tod mit - das Zero etwa Ende der Achtziger Jahre eine direkte Konkurrenz bekamen. Ende der Achtziger, der Zusammenbruch des Ostens, der Fall der Mauer, kurze Zeit später der Kollaps der Sowjetunion. Das gab den Philosophen eine neue Chance. Eine Gruppe junger Männer, die allesamt nichts mit den früheren Philosophen zu tun hatten, allerdings von ihnen gehört und sie bewundert hatten, trafen sich in einer Hütte, welche unweit der ehemaligen „Wolfschanze“, eines von Hitlers Führerhauptquartieren, errichtet worden war. Man sagt sie seien auf versteckte Schätze der Nazis gestoßen. Diese Schätze wollten sie nun dazu verwenden, die Philosophen neu aufleben zu lassen. Das sind zumindest die Infos, die wir aus unbekannten Quellen erhielten. Das heißt: Eigentlich bekam Solid diese Infos, doch er war nicht mehr fähig, dem nachzugehen. Ob wir diesen Infos glauben schenken können? Ungewiss, doch wir müssen daran glauben und die Infos sicherheitshalber überprüfen. „Ich sehe die Kellertür, von der Solid gesprochen hat.“ - „Gut, Snake. Du musst darein.“ - „Die Tür ist abge-“. Schüsse fielen. Ich versteckte mich schnell in einer Ecke gegenüber der Tür, und da sah ich eine Gruppe von Soldaten, die gerade durch die Tür ins Haus stürmten. Sie sahen aus wie ehemalige Gurlukovich-Soldaten, doch eigentlich war die gesamte Einheit nach dem Big Shell-Vorfall auseinandergebrochen. „Otacon, das sind Gurlukovich-Soldaten!“ - „Du sollst mich nicht so nennen, verdammt nochmal!“ - „Es.. tut mir Leid.“ - „Schon gut. Also, Gurlukovich-Soldaten sagst du? Das ist unmöglich. Und woher sollen sie davon wissen?“ - „Soll ich trotzdem hinein gehen?“ - „Du musst. Schon alleine um herauszufinden, was da vor sich geht.“ - „Grml..“. Ich lehnte mich kurz zurück um zu überlegen, wie ich in den Keller kommen sollte, da gab etwas hinter mir nach. Die Tür klackte deutlich hörbar, ein Soldat bekam dies mit und drehte sich zur Treppe um. Doch bevor er nachschauen konnte, riefen ihn bereits seine Kameraden - zum Glück. Leise ging ich zur Tür und öffnete sie. Sie quietschte nicht, nein, sie war wirklich sehr leise beim öffnen - man hätte es fast nicht für möglich gehalten. Drinenn erwartete mich ein langer, nur karg beleuchteter Gang. Es war wahrlich kein gewöhnlicher Keller. Überhaupt war das gesamte Haus nicht gewöhnlich und stach gewaltig aus der Reihe der anderen Häuser hinaus - obwohl die Häuser allesamt recht zerfallen und alt waren. Wohl um 1920 gebaut worden. Nach einem sehr langen Gang erblickte ich eine weitere Tür, dieses Mal war sie allerdings nur aus Holz. „Colonel, ich bin drin.“. Es kam keine Antwort. Als ich die Wände ansah, bemerkte ich das sie vermutlich aus Stahlbeton gebaut waren. Links neben der Tür stand eine Zahl, die vermutlich das Baujahr des „Kellerbunkers“ war. „1941?“, sprach ich vor mich hin. „Hmm.. Es stimmt also.“. Ich öffnete die Tür vor mir. Rechts und Links im Gang waren Spinte, welche teils offen, teils geschlossen, teils halb auseinandergerissen aber allesamt sehr rostig waren. Der Anblick war im ersten Moment erschreckend für mich - auf den Spinten waren jeweils oben unter den Lüftungsschlitzen Reichsadler in voller Montur angebracht. Ich ging weiter. Fetzen von versifftem, nassen Papier lagen auf dem Boden. Ein Tisch, dem ein Bein fehlte, stand vor mir. Ein Blick auf den Monitor: Immer noch kein Kontakt zur Außenwelt. Ich blickte auf, über den Tisch hinweg und sah an der Wand eine verschmierte Parole. „Ostpreußen bleibt Deutsch!“ stand dort, dahinter war ein Hakenkreuz aufgemalt. Zum Glück konnte ich ein wenig Deutsch. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Wand - ich hatte meinen Blick gewendet - stand eine weitere Parole. „Heil dem Führer!“, und wieder gefolgt von einem Hakenkreuz. „Mein Gott, was für ein Fanatismus das gewesen sein muss.“, sagte ich mir selber, blickte dann nach vorne und sah eine weitere Tür. Ein riesiger, beinahe angsteinflößender Reichsadler befand sich über ihr und ein Schild wies daraufhin, dass der Zutritt „nur für befugtes Reichspersonal“ sei. Innerlich musste ich über die Nazis schmunzeln - bis hierhin durfte man, wusste damit also schon von dem geheimen Bunker, aber weiter nur wenn man zum „befugten Reichspersonal“ gehörte. Der nächste Raum war riesig. In der Mitte befand sich ein Plantisch, in der linken Ecke ein Haufen verbrannten Papiers direkt unter den Lüftungsschächten. An allen vier Wänden standen wiederum Durchhalteparolen. Doch nun fiel mein Blick nach links - dort war eine Art Loch im Bunkermantel. Dahinter schien ein Gang zu sein. Ich zog meine Waffe und ging langsam vorwärts. Als ich den „Durchgang“ betrat, ging das Licht auf wundersame Weise an. Ein Bewegungsmelder schien dafür verantwortlich zu sein, doch es war keiner zu sehen. „Ein elektromagnetisches Feld steuert das Licht, Jack.“, ertönte eine Stimme hinter mir. Ein Mann mit gezogenem Revolver stand hinter mir. Er hielt die Waffe auf Kopfhöhe. „Das wird jetzt ein wenig wehtun, mein Kleiner.“ - „Oce-?“. Abschnitt 2: Philanthropy Ein Gebäude weiß wie der Schnee, davor standen zwei Wagen Schwarz wie die Nacht. Ein Kontrast, der in dieser Form andeutete, was für eine sonderbare Organisation innerhalb dieser Mauern jeden Tag aufs Neue für den Frieden arbeitete. Es war halb zehn Uhr morgens. Die Ablösung der wachhabenden Wissenschaftler und sonstigen Spezialisten wurde gerade durchgeführt, da kam Otacon aus seinem Büro. „Wir haben den Kontakt verloren zu Raiden - er brach vor zehn Minuten ab.“. Otacon sprach mit einem komplett in weiß gekleideten Mann. „Ist er denn bis in den Bunker gekommen?“. Philanthropy nannte sie sich immernoch, doch Solid Snake fehlte. Da es in den letzten Monaten wiederholt zu Hinweisen auf neue „Metal Gear-Aktivitäten“ - so nannte Otacon die Geschehnisse - gab, wurde die alte Organisation komplett neu aufgebaut. Nun hatte Raiden das Glück, Kontakte nach Russland geknüpft zu haben, wo mehrere reiche Organisationen monatlich riesige Mengen Geld an Philanthropy spendeten - damit diese arbeiten konnten. In den letzten Monaten hatte Otacon nur sporadisch die Organisation geleitet. Er war in tiefer Trauer versunken. Raiden trat deswegen Philanthropy bei, übernahm sporadisch die Leitung und gab sie vor etwa einem Monat wieder an Otacon ab. Und nun war er auf der Spur eines neuen Metal Gears. Laut Informanten, die im verborgenen Handelten, so sagte Solid, soll es ein verborgenes Forschungslabor aus dem zweiten Weltkrieg geben - im heutigen Polen. Genaue Ortsangaben waren auf einer Karte verzeichnet. „Ich nehme an das er drin ist. Das ist das letzte, was wir von ihm erhalten haben.“ - „Vielleicht sind die Wände zu dick? Das ist immerhin ein Bunker.“ - „Nein, das kann nicht sein. Der Codec kommt da locker durch.“. Durch einen langen Gang, vorbei an etlichen Büros - Philanthropy war zu einer riesigen Organisation geworden - rannte ein Mann zu Otacon. Er gab ihm einen Brief, und sagte nur „Wichtig“ dazu. Dann rannte er, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu Otacon zu sagen, zurück durch den Gang. „Was steht drin?“, fragte der Mann in weiß, der immernoch bei Otacon stand. „Ein Raketenabschuss aus Polen. Der nukleare Sprengsatz schlug in Alaska ein.“ - „Wo?“ - „Shadow Moses Island!“. Abschnitt 3: Gefängniszelle Ich wachte auf. Mein Schädel tat weh und ich versuchte mich zu erinnern, doch es gelang mir erst nicht. Die Gitterstäbe waren kalt und hart, und ich blickte durch sie hindurch. Ein Mann in Gurlukovich-Uniform saß dort an einem Tisch mit seinen Kameraden und spielte irgendein Kartenspiel. Einer der Soldaten blickte mich an. „Schaut, er ist wach!“. Der Mann sprach sehr gut Russisch. Ich hatte es gelernt, hatte mir extra einen Kurs genommen. Brauchte es vor einigen Jahren für eine Mission in Russland, bei der ich ein wichtiges Mitglied einer russischen Anti-Metal-Gear-Bewegung befreite. Einer der Soldaten stand auf vom Tisch und ging durch die Tür weg. So langsam kam die Erinnerung wieder. Die gesamte Umgebung der Zelle erinnerte mich stark an den Bunker. Nur gab es hier keine Nazi-Symbole mehr und es waren auch keine Parolen an den Wänden zu sehen. Ich kam zu dem Schluss das dieser Trakt angebaut worden sein muss. Nur wann? Die Wände waren frisch und wirkten auch vom Material her viel neuer. Dieser Teil des Bunkers - sofern ich überhaupt noch in Polen war - musste erst kürzlich, höchstens aber vor zehn Jahren errichtet worden sein. Die Soldaten standen auf und salutierten, doch ich konnte nicht sehen zu wem sie blickten. Er stand im toten Winkel. Doch seine Stimme kam mir bekannt vor - es war Ocelot, kein Zweifel. Doch er war doch auf Outer Haven gestorben? Solid hatte ihn getötet, kein Zweifel! „Gebt ihm das hier, und dann bringt ihn runter in die Kammer. Ich will sehen was er weiß.“ - „Jawohl, Sir!“. Die drei Soldaten kamen zu mir an die Zelle und ehe ich reagieren konnte, stach mir einer der drei eine Art Spritze in den Arm. Das Mittel darin wirkte enorm stark, mir war sofort schwindelig. Die Soldaten öffneten die Zelltür, und kurz darauf fiel ich wie gelähmt um. Abschnitt 4: Shadow Moses isn't anymore „Es ist wahr. Ja, Shadow Moses existiert nicht mehr. Die Insel ist komplett ausgelöscht worden. Nein, ich habe gerade ein Team dorthin geschickt. Die NASA hat uns einige Satelittenbilder zukommen lassen. Ja, wir arbeiten nun zusammen. Also, sie haben uns einiges zukommen lassen-. Bitte? Ja. Also, auf diesen Bildern sieht man eindeutig eine Vertiefung des Meeresbodens an dieser Stelle. Shadow Moses muss komplett in einem Krater- Nein, ich weiß nicht ob es einen Fallout gegeben hat. Wir wissen ja noch nicht einmal, was für Geschosse verwendet wurden. Nein, ich kann keinen weiteren Schleich-Einsatz durchführen, unser letzter ist anscheinend schiefgelaufen. Ich weiß nicht einmal ob Jack noch lebt. Ja, natürlich werde ich Sie anrufen wenn ich mehr weiß. Danke. Auf wiedersehen.“. Otacon sackte in seinen Stuhl zurück. Man sah ihm seine Sorge im Gesicht an. Dann wendete sich sein Blick dem Monitor zu. Ein „Jack, warum antwortest du nicht?“ entfuhr seinem Mund. Ein Mann stand plötzlich im Türrahmen und erschreckte Otacon. „Es gab keinen Fallout, Hal.“ - „Pete, klopfe das nächste Mal bitte an! Aber danke für die Info. Wenigstens etwas was mich beruhigt. Gibt es schon neues von Jack?“ - „Nein, er hat sich bislang nicht gemeldet. Wir wissen nicht wo er ist.“ - „Das ist schlecht, sehr schlecht. Er ist nun seit drei Stunden verschwunden, wir müssen einen Suchtrupp losschicken!“ - „Hal, auch wenn es Jack ist.. Wir können das nicht riskieren! Die haben vermutlich einen Metal Gear dort. Wenn sie von dort aus Shadow Moses beschießen können, dann können sie überall in Amerika angreifen.“ - „Jack hat eine Frau und einen Sohn. Die brauchen ihn!“ - „Aber wenn diese Leute die USA massiv beschiessen, braucht keiner mehr irgendwen!“. Mit diesen Worten endete die Konversation zwischen Otacon und Pete. Pete - das war der Spitzname für Peter Dover. Er arbeitete erst seit kurzem für Otacon, war vorher allerdings schon lange mit ihm befreundet. Er arbeitete lange Zeit für das NSA, bis er frühpensioniert wurde. Dies erreichte er, indem er vorgab eine schwere Verletzung am Kopf erlitten zu haben. Kurze Zeit später übernahm er dann die Aufgabe des stellvertretenden Leiters von Philanthropy - diese teilt er sich mit Raiden. Ein Mann kam von weitem durch den langen Gang, erneut vorbei an allen Büros, angelaufen. Es war der gleiche Mann wie beim letzten Mal. Dieses Mal sagte er einige kurze Worte: „Ein erneuter Angriff!“. Doch bevor Otacon reagieren konnte, war der Mann auch schon wieder auf dem Weg zurück durch den Gang. Otacon öffnete das Kuvert. Dann durchfuhr ein Schreck sein Gesicht. Er schien geschockt. „Was steht denn drinnen?“, fragte Pete Otacon, doch dieser reagierte nicht. „Hal?“ - „Es wurde erneut geschossen. Anscheinend direkt vor der Küste von New York.“ - „Warum schießen die ins Wasser vor New York?“ - „Ich weiß es...“. Abschnitt 5: Folter „Moment -- er wacht auf.“ - „Sir? Was sollen wir mit der Frau und dem kleinen Jungen machen?“ - „Ich weiß nicht.. Vielleicht sollten wir sie zur Erpressung nutzen? Also als Geiseln.“ - „Sind Sie sicher, Sir? Die beiden haben doch gar nichts getan.“ - „Es geht hier nicht um getan oder nicht, sondern es geht darum etwas in der Hand zu haben. Wegen Jack werden die uns garantiert nicht auf den Leim gehen, der kann sich selbst helfen und das wissen sie, aber wenn es um unschuldige geht..“. Ich wachte auf und das eben gehörte erschien mir wie ein Traum. Ich befand mich in einer Vorrichtung, die ich noch aus Arsenal Gear kannte. Direkt vor mir stand er. Erst erkannte ich nicht viel, doch langsam wurde das Bild klarer. „Gebt ihm mehr! Er muss richtig wach werden!“. Plötzlich drang ein Schmerz durch meinen Körper. Ich wurde augenblicklich wach. „Du bist es also.. endlich lerne ich dich kennen.“. Es bestand nun kein Zweifel mehr daran - das war Ocelot, leibhaftig. Er stand direkt vor mir, ich konnte es nicht glauben. Der Raum in dem ich mich befand war wie aus Arsenal Gear herausgeschnitten - er schien eine exakte Kopie zu sein. Lediglich die Wandbeschaffenheit unterschied sich. Die Wände sahen alt aus, ich war also eindeutig in einem anderen Teil des Komplexes. Doch ich konnte mir kein Bild machen, da ich bisher noch nie die Wege zu den einzelnen Räumen gesehen hatte. Doch Ocelot begann wieder zu sprechen: „Weißt du, Jack, ich habe viel über dich gelesen. Was du in den letzten Jahren geleistet hast ist wirklich eine Menge. Du bist Solid fast ebenbürtig.“ Ich wusste nicht, was er damit meinte. Ocelot kannte mich doch noch von der Big Shell! „Was macht ihr hier? Was ist euer Ziel?“ - „Nichts was du verstehen würdest, Jack.“ Einige Schüsse unterbrachen unser Gespräch. „Diese verdammten Widerständigen. Sie behindern uns bei unseren Plänen.“ - „Was plant ihr?“ - „Du würdest es niemals verstehen, selbst wenn ich es dir 1000 Mal erklären würde!“. Ich spannte meine Muskeln an und hätte gerne die Metallringe um meine Hände und Füße abgerissen - Ocelots Antworten machten mich aggresiv. „Dieser unterirdische Bunkerkomplex ist alt, sehr alt. Und dieser Raum hier ebenfalls. Weißt du, er wurde zwischen 1939 und 1944 gebaut. Doch ein Teil wurde nie fertiggestellt, da die Rote Armee immer näherrückte und dieser Teil schließlich für Deutschland verlorenging.“ - „WAS HABT IHR VOR?“ - „Der Komplex teilte sich auf in den oberen Forschungsbereich - wo ich dich fand und betäubte. Und den unteren Bereich, in dem wir uns gerade befinden. Es gibt zwei Eingänge. Dieser untere Teil war für die SS und die Gestapo gedacht. In Räumen wie diesen - es gibt vier davon - folterten sie ihre Gegner zu Tode.“ - „Warum erzähslt du mir das?“ - „Der obere Bereich wurde erst 1942 fertiggestellt. Er wurde schon kurze Zeit später zurückgelassen. Beinahe alle Forschungsarbeiten gingen dabei verloren.“. Es schien aussichtslos, er wollte mir nicht antworten. „Warum ich dir das erzähle? Nun, vielleicht könnte es noch wichtig für dich werden, Jack.“. Ich verstand nicht wirklich, was das sollte. War er für mich oder gegen mich? Und wer war er überhaupt? Er schien Ocelot zu sein, doch wirklich glauben konnte ich das einfach nicht. Es war unmöglich, dass er noch lebte. Eine Tür öffnete sich. „Sir, wir haben die beiden sicher untergebracht.“ - „Gute Arbeit. Geben Sie nun das nächste Ziel zum Abschuss frei!“ - „Jawohl, Sir!“. Der Soldat verschwand wieder, und Ocelot drehte sich um. Er begann wieder zu sprechen. „Nun, Jack. Es ist Zeit dir endlich mal zu zeigen was eine Folter ausmacht. Du sollst lernen wie es ist, gefoltert zu werden!“ Ocelot ging zur Maschine und drückte einen Knopf. Sofort schoß ein enormer Stromstoß durch meinen Körper. Ich schrie laut auf und mir tat alles weh. „Na Jack, hast du immer noch ein so großes Maul das du es wagst, mich anzuschreien? Hier drinnen hört dich niemand. Der Bunker ist absolut dicht und von den Nazis darauf ausgelegt worden, dass man draußen nichts hört.“. Er gab scheinbar eine neue Zeit ein, und dieses Mal jagte der Strom viel länger durch meinen Körper. Ich hatte das Gefühl meine Haut würde sich von meinen Körper trennen wollen. Ein drittes, noch viel längeres Mal setzte ein. Plötzlich stoppte der Strom. „Du hast jetzt Gelegenheit, mir zu sagen was du weißt!“ - „Ich sage dir niemals, was du wissen willst!“ - „Es ist deine Entscheidung.“. Der Strom begann wieder durch meinen Körper zu klettern. Plötzlich geschah etwas scheinbar unerwartetes. Das Licht ging aus, die Fesseln lösten sich und ich war frei. Auch der Strom durch die Folter funktionierte nicht mehr. Schnell lief ich nach links, und versuchte die Tür zu finden. Ocelot schien nicht nach mir zu suchen, sondern war wohl damit beschäftigt, sich selber zurecht zu finden. Ich floh, nachdem ich sie ertastet hatte, durch die Tür und befand mich nun in einem Gang. Als ich mich an der Wand entlangtastete, fand ich eine Tür. Ich ging hinein, und setzte mich kurz darauf, um auf meinen Monitor zu blicken. Er schien wieder zu funktionieren. Sofort kontaktierte ich Otacon. „Jack, bist du das?“ - „Ja, ich war in Gefangenschaft. Ocelot steckt dahinter!“ - „Ocelot? Unmöglich, er ist doch letztes Jahr umgekommen. Hier geschehen Dinge, die mir nicht ganz geheuer sind. Shadow Moses und der Platz wo die Big Shell früher stand wurden mit Nuklearraketen angegriffen.“ - „Otacon, ich muss--“. Das Licht war wieder da, die Codecverbindung wieder weg. Nebenan hörte ich Ocelot laut fluchen, und als ich aufblickte sah ich ein Schild. Dort stand „Ausgang“. Ich zögerte keine Sekunde, sondern stand sofort wieder auf beiden Beinen und rannte gen Ausgang. Ich rannte so schnell es ging und war schnell draußen. Das grelle Tageslicht, welches kein Vergleich zum tristen Bunker-Licht war, blendete meine Augen. Doch ich war wieder frei, und rannte sogleich weit vom Bunker weg. Oben im Haus stand Ocelot. Er schaute Raiden nach. „Es funktioniert. Er hats geschluckt!“. Kapitel 2 Abschnitt 1: Das Gästehaus Ich war in einem Gästehaus ganz in der Nähe untergekommen. Ich wusste das sie mich suchen würden. Mein Monitor war auf der Flucht zerstört worden, also hatte ich hier nach einem Telefon gefragt und mir wurde prompt geholfen. Nette Leute sind das. Sie boten mir auch direkt an, dass ich mich etwas ausruhen könnte, da sie sahen wie zerfetzt mein Anzug war. „Sie können ruhig eine Nacht hierbleiben.“, hieß es. Doch ich wollte gar nicht die ganze Nacht hierbleiben.. Ich musste zurück zu Otacon, musste ihn fragen wie es jetzt weitergehen sollte. Die Gaststätte war eigentlich ganz in Ordnung. Sie unterschied sich von den anderen Häusern in der näheren Umgebung, die ich bisher gesehen hatte, grundsätzlich. Dieses Haus war ein schönes Haus, vermutlich wurde es erst in den Fünfzigern des letzten Jahrhunderts gebaut. In allen Fenstern standen hübsche Blumen, Vorhänge verdeckten einen großen Teil des Innenraums. Sie fragten mich, was mit mir geschehen war - als ich nicht antwortete, akzeptierten sie dies einfach. Es war ein Wahnsinn, wie gutgläubig diese Menschen waren. Reine Herzen? Das erinnerte mich an meine jüngste Vergangenheit. Damals wollte ich einfach Schluss machen, keine Missionen mehr durchführen, endlich zur Ruhe kommen. Ich wollte nicht so enden wie Snake, ich habe doch Familie! Doch dann kamen wieder neue „Metal Gear Aktivitäten“, dann kamen die Infos zu Snake, und er teilte uns alles mit. Wir erfuhren von den neuen Philosophen und schon steckte ich mitten in einer neuen Mission. Der Kampf gegen diese Organisation wird viel Kraft erfordern, und das war mir bereits von Anfang an klar - trotzdem hoffte ich auf eine „friedliche Auflösung“. „Sie müssen die Wählscheibe stark drehen, ein wenig Kraft einsetzen. Es ist seit Jahren kaputt, müssen Sie wissen.“, der Mann erklärte mir, wie ich das Telefon zu benutzen hatte. Ich dankte ihm und er verließ den Raum. Ich wählte die Nummer, welche mich direkt zu Otacon verbinden sollte. Er würde sich sicher noch immer sorgen machen und auf ein Signal oder eben einen Anruf von mir warten. „Emmerich hier.“, ertönte es aus dem Hörer. „Hey, Otacon, hier ist Raiden. Mein Monitor ging auf der Flucht kaputt.“ - „Etwas ähnliches dachte ich mir bereits.“. Otacon erklärte mir die Situation nun genauer. Und wie ich gerade auf das Bild eines alten polnischen Politikers - zumindest glaubte ich es sei ein alter polnischer Politiker - blickte, sagte Otacon mit bebender Stimme etwas, was mich augenblicklich aus dem Halbschlaf riß: „Deine Familie ist in Ocelots Gewalt, wies aussieht.“ - „WAS?“ - „Gestern Abend drangen vier Gurlukovich-Soldaten in dein Haus ein - Nachbarn beobachteten dies - und schleppten die beiden heraus. Raiden, sie sind vermutlich dadrin!“. Verwundert und mit entsetztem Blick stand ich dort. Die Zeit schien zu stehen. „Aber ich habe doch -- ich habe doch heute Morgen noch mit ihr telefoniert! Rose war in Ordnung.“ - „Nein, Jack, das kann nicht sein. Bereits heute Morgen war niemand mehr zu Hause. Ich habe versucht anzurufen, aber es war niemand mehr da.“. Jetzt begann es, unheimlich zu werden. „Jack? Ich weiß nicht was sie vorhaben, aber die ganze Sache stinkt gewaltig. Ich schicke dir einen Agenten aus Russland dorthin, rühr' dich nicht vom Fleck! Auf gar keinen Fall! Er ist ein ehemaliger GRU-Offizier und weiß, wie man mit solchen Fällen umzugehen hat. Bewahre jetzt bloß Ruhe, du hast keine Waff--“ - „Dann muss ich mir eben eine besorgen. Ich muss sie befreien, sofort!“ - „Nein, Jack. Ich schicke dir jemanden, bleib einfach ruhig dort wo du bist! Hör zu, ich rufe ihn jetzt sofort an und er wird so schnell wie möglich zu dir kommen. Rühr' dich nicht vom Fleck, okay?“ - „Okay. Die Adresse des Gästehauses hier ist Pomorska 17, Ketzryn“ - „Okay. Rühr dich auf keinen Fall!“. Ich hörte Otacon auflegen. 10 Minuten später stand ich noch immer fassungslos da. Ich kam mit dem Gedanken nicht klar. Mein Gastgeber kam durch die Tür hinter mir hinein und fragte mich, was los sei. Sein Englisch war nicht das beste und in meiner Fassungslossigkeit verstand ich erst gar nicht, was er von mir wollte. Ich erzählte ihm, was geschehen war und er und seine Frau standen mir bei - und gaben mir erst einmal etwas zu essen. Abschnitt 2: Drebins Berlin 2015 - eine finstere Stadt. Die Wirtschaft ist heruntergekommen, die Slums haben sich weiter ausgebreitet als es vorher ohnehin schon der Fall war. Die Läden teilweise verbarrikadiert und der einzige Teil der Stadt, der etwas besser aussieht, ist das Regierungsviertel. Doch schon lange regiert hier niemand mehr. Viele der westlichen Regierungen sind im Laufe des letzten Jahres zusammengebrochen, wurden übernommen von Drebins - wie auch von Drebin 895. Die Drebins haben nach dem Vorfall im letzten Jahr innerhalb eines Jahres einen enormen Machteinfluß erlangt. Deutschland, Frankreich, die Niederlande, Belgien, Österreich und etliche mehr sind nur noch leere Worthülsen. England steht kurz vor dem Aus, es kann wirklich nicht mehr lange dauern bis die Leute auch dort einen Aufstand anzetteln. Polen ist eine der wenigen Regierungen, die noch relativ gefestigt stehen, aber auch deren Tage sind gezählt. So wandelt sich beinahe die gesamte Welt in ein unbarmherziges Wirtschaftsreich, in dem das Geld noch viel mehr zählt als in vergangenen Tagen. Die Drebins kamen in diese Zeit und haben die Staaten übernommen. Heute zählt in ihnen nichts weiter mehr als das Geld. Die Wirtschaft ist zwar dabei, sich zu erholen, doch die Stadtbilder sind weiterhin düster gezeichnet. Einmal im Monat treffen sich alle Drebins zur weiteren Beratung in einer der Hauptstädte der Länder. Paris, Wien, Berlin - jeden Monat eine andere. Wie es das Schicksal wollte, übernahm Drebin 895 gerade ein Land, welches sehr nah an Polen liegt - Deutschland. Er hörte, dass sich Jack in Polen aufhält und ließ ihn aus dem Gästehaus „abholen“.